Secret Santa
by Fate Okumura
Summary: It was just another day, with Christmas just around the corner, when Norway finds a package for him in the mailbox with surprising contents. When more and more packages for him arrive in the mail, each with a special gift in them, Norway becomes determined to find out who's behind all this. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all other related subjects belong to the awesome Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

The day started out fairly normally for Norway.

He got up in the morning, got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. He greeted Sweden, Iceland, Denmark, Finland and Sealand good morning in his usual cold, nonchalant manner and sat down for breakfast. He watched the morning news on the TV along with everybody else and as usual, pestered Iceland to call him 'Big Brother'.

After breakfast, Finland gathered the dirty dishes and went to wash them in the kitchen. Sweden later went to help, Sealand went outside to play in the snow with Hanatamago, Iceland up to his room with his puffin, and Denmark and Norway crashed on the sofa to watch some TV.

"Norway, your turn to get the mail!" Finland called to him in his usual cheerful manner.

"Okay." He called back impassively. He got up from the couch, grabbed his coat and put on his boots before going to the door. Snow crunched under his feet as he walked down the drive toward the mailbox by the small gate.

"Hey Norge!" Sealand called out to him, waving. Norway's eye twitched. "Who told you to call me that?"

Sealand thought for a while before shrugging his shoulders. Norway sighed, his breath creating small clouds of vapor in front of his face. Denmark. Definitely Denmark.

"Hey Norge, catch!" Sealand suddenly called out. He swung his arm behind him and flung a snowball towards Norway. Norway quickly ducked his head, causing the snowball to miss by a hair and hit the ground with a small _plop!_

"Aaaww~!" Sealand whined, a look of disappointment coming over his features, causing his eyebrows to furrow and making him look a little like England. Norway chuckled and allowed himself to feel pleased as he reached the mailbox.

He wiped some snow off it before opening the cold metal flap and reaching in. His hand immediately met a hard, solid surface which obviously wasn't a letter. Feeling around more, Norway could safely assume that it was rectangular in shape and was of fairly medium size. He looked through the opening into the dark interior of the mailbox. Sure enough, a rectangular box was nestled into the very back. Reaching in, Norway grasped it and pulled it out.

The box appeared to be made out of strong wood. The lid was engraved with an old Norse symbol that Norway couldn't quite read as of the moment. Modernizations had taken its toll and even Norway was starting to forget how to read and speak in Old Norse, as he, Denmark and Sweden had done in the Viking times. Yeah, those were the good ole days.

Brushing some frost off the cover, Norway lifted it and looked inside. The interior of the box was lined with dark red velvet and nestled among its folds was a dagger.

Norway held his breath as he stared down at the blade. He remembered this dagger. How could he ever forget it? He had used it so many times so long ago that it was nearly impossible to get the image of it out of his head. If he remembered correctly, it had been given to him by Denmark, as a sign of their (temporary) alliance. Of course, to others, it was only a simple dagger, its design and structure quite ordinary back then but now something of a unique and awe-inspiring nature in the modern cities of the North. But somehow, when Norway first held it in his hands, when he had first used it to hunt, he got the feeling that it was more than just a dagger. And Denmark had meant it as more than a dagger as well. Like he had meant to give it to Norway, not just as a gift or a symbol of their alliance, but something much, much more. And Norway had seen it as so.

Unfortunately, he had lost it.

He couldn't quite remember the details now but he remembered that it had been during a particularly nasty snowstorm. When they had finally found shelter, it had come as a shock to Norway to find that the ancient dagger was no longer in its sheath on his belt. He had searched the area desperately for it, but it was nowhere to be found. He remembered how distressed and upset he had been and he could even remember shedding a tear or two.

However, after some time, he had accepted the fact that the dagger was probably lost forever and had simply bought a new one to replace it. But nothing could ever erase the regret he felt at losing such a significant gift from Denmark. Not that he had ever considered Denmark a significant person in his life. Or maybe he just hadn't realized it yet.

But now here it was, the dagger he had lost literally ages ago, in a box that he was holding in his very hands centuries later. Sighing and hardly daring to believe it, Norway took it out of the box and held it in his hand. Placing the wooden box on the mailbox, Norway ran a hand along the blade. It was still as shiny and sharp as before, not a single trace of rust or decay on it. The hilt was made entirely out of animal bone, as had been the only sturdy material available back then. The hilt was carved with numerous designs, pictures and letters in Old Norse that he could almost make out.

Then suddenly it hit Norway. Who was this dagger intended for? Norway turned the box over in his hands. Before long, he found a tiny inscription on the lower right corner of the box.

It said, _To: Norway. _Nothing more, nothing less.

Then it hit him. Who the hell could have sent him this?

Intending to find out, Norway trudged back to the house with the dagger safely in the box.

"What's that you got, Norge?" Sealand called out to him as he passed. But Norway had no time to reply. He walked right into the room and placed the box on the dining table, which Finland had just been cleaning. He blinked at the box then up at Norway. "What's this, Norway?"

Norway breathed in slowly. "I need to find out who sent me this." He opened the lid and showed the dagger to Finland. Finland's eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a perfect letter _O._

Sweden came and peered at the dagger over Finland's shoulder. "Looks l'ke 'n old V'k'ng d'gger t' me." He said.

"Do you have any idea who this is from, Sve?" Norway asked him.

Sweden shook his head. "S'rry, b't ah d'n't kn'w." He muttered before walking off towards the kitchen to finish the last of the dishes.

"I'm sorry Norway, but I don't know either." Finland smiled apologetically. "Why don't you ask Denmark over there?" He pointed at Denmark, who was still sitting watching TV. "That I shall." Norway said, closing the lid of the box and walking over to the Dane.

"Hey Den, do you know who sent me this?" He said, walking in front of Denmark and showing him the dagger. The Dane blinked at the blade in the box then the most peculiar of reactions took place.

His face turned red then pale then back to red and before Norway even knew it, Denmark was at the stairs, stuttering, "I-I-I d-don't know anything ab-b-bout that knife, I-I just-" Then he ran up the stairs, making a loud clatter as he went. In fact, it was so loud that it made Iceland poke his head out his door and shout, "Will you please stop that noise?!"

Norway and Finland looked at each other. Finland laughed nervously, "Well, I don't know what's up with him, but maybe you should just keep that dagger for now. That is meant for you, right?"

Norway nodded and stared down at it. It glinted in the morning light filtering in through the window, making it look mystical and mysterious.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep it." Norway said, shutting the lid and walking up to his room.

* * *

Over the next few days, Norway found more and more packages for him left in the mailbox, and all without knowing who it was from.

First was what appeared to be a remake of the old cloak he used to wear during the Viking times. Of course, it couldn't possibly be the very same cloak that he had used, because the last time he checked, it was up collecting dust in the attic. And this cloak looked brand-new to him. It was a dark, deep shade of green and an Old Norse symbol was sewn at the back. If it hadn't been new, then it would have looked exactly like his old one. Of course, he had asked everyone if they knew who sent him the cloak. All of them didn't know. But at least Denmark's reaction wasn't as extravagant as before. He simply set his jaw and stared at the cloak poker-faced before replying that he didn't know. Though, Norway had noticed, he was a bit red in the face.

Second was a heavy gold amulet in the shape of Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. This kind of object was pretty common among sea-faring Vikings in those days. They believed that it kept them safe during storms at sea and Norway vaguely remembered wearing something of the sort during his time sailing out to the West to find distant lands. Again, the sender didn't reveal who he was, though there was what appeared to be a (very bad) doodle of the Marvel movie-verse Thor at the corner of the wooden box the amulet had been sent in. And again, nobody had any idea who it was from. (Nor why Norway was getting all these gifts either)

And there was more. There was a small replica of a Viking ship in an old bottle, a book about different legends and myths in Scandinavia (like Norway didn't know most of them already) and even a new hair barrette that looked exactly like the one he had now, only much shinier and definitely newer.

Finland, Sweden and Iceland were all amazed to say the least to think that so many gifts for Norway had arrived all in less than a week. It seemed that whoever was giving these gifts to Norway was determined to keep doing so. The only people who weren't so thrilled were Norway and Denmark. Norway, mainly because he found most of the stuff useless and had gotten quite used to seeing a wooden box addressed to him in the mailbox. Denmark, well, mainly because he was never around to see them.

But it didn't take long for the others to notice that Denmark was spending a lot of time out more than usual. His main excuse was that he had some business to attend to with his boss, or he was just going off for a little drink. But who goes out to drink right after breakfast? And when he came back, it was always late at night, when all the others were asleep. Norway had noticed that the Dane always seemed to be on edge lately and was always trying to avoid any means of contact with him as much as possible. It annoyed Norway and the sooner he solved the mystery of what was up with Denmark, the better.

Then one day, a heavy brown tome with yellowing pages and the old, musty smell of a book that had been kept in somebody's attic since George Washington was president of America arrived in the mailbox for Norway. The faded gold lettering on the cover revealed it to be an early edition of Hans Christian Andersen's collection of fairy tales. Norway was almost gratified to be able to have one in his hands. A self-proclaimed lover of fairy tales, folktales and the like, of course he knew Hans Christian Andersen and his stories. In fact, he had a whole book of them in his own room. But he had never seen any of the original, early copies of the famous writer's collection before. It was virtually impossible to find a copy as old as this nowadays and the only chance you could ever have of getting one was if you stole it from the local museum or if you had lived during the period when it had first been published.

And suddenly, Norway had a fairly good idea who had sent him this.

"Hey Finland, is Denmark around?" Norway asked the cheerful Fin as he entered the house.

Finland looked up from reading a book and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I think he's up in his room. Hasn't gone down for breakfast yet."

"Thanks." Norway said, nodding to Finland as he passed. The latter smiled. "No problem."

Norway walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door to the Dane's room. He knocked on it three times before he heard a crash from the other side and a somewhat sleepy voice call out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up! Geez…"

Norway shook his head. "It's me, Den. Open up."

There was silence, then a loud, hurried scuffle and a shout of, "W-W-Wait! J-just let me fix a few things!"

Norway rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. After a full minute, the door was pulled open by a haggard-looking Denmark in an over-sized red shirt and black baggy pants. "N-Norge." He said, out of breath. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "G-Good morning. So…what brings you here?"

Norway stared back at him impassively before showing him the book, which he had been carrying under his arm all this time. Denmark went pale at the sight of it. "L-Let me guess…Came from that mystery guy that's been sending you all this stuff lately, right?"

Norway nodded his head. "Hans Christian Andersen was Danish." He said, pointing at the author's faded name at the bottom of the cover. "So I was thinking that maybe you sent me this, or at least know who really sent it."

Denmark's face was as pale as death. "H-How could I know w-who sent you that?"

Norway raised his eyebrows. "So you didn't send me this?"

Denmark laughed nervously. "O-Of course not! I-I'm way classier than that!"

Norway raised one eyebrow at this. "Really?" He said nonchalantly. He sighed, "Fine then. Thanks for the non-existent information you just gave me."

And without another word, he walked off to his own room.

* * *

And then before any of them knew it, it was the morning of Christmas Eve.

But this time, there was absolutely nothing in the mailbox. When Norway asked Finland if a package for him had arrived that morning, Finland had only looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face and said, "A gift didn't arrive for you today?"

Norway shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Finland's eyes widened and he shook his head, muttering, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"

"Why? What's the matter?" Norway asked. Finland blinked and stared up at Norway as if he had just realized what he had been doing for the past few minutes. "Oh," He laughed nervously and backed slowly into the kitchen. "N-Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a little late…"

"I'm not worried at all." Norway said but Finland was already in the kitchen, busying himself with making the Christmas dinner.

"Norge?" Iceland came up behind him. "Have you seen Mr. Puffin? He isn't in my room and he isn't in his birdhouse in the backyard either."  
"Huh." Norway snorted. "Well I haven't seen him either. Why don't you ask Sealand?"

Iceland muttered a quick thanks before running outside to talk to Sealand.

"By the way, Fin." Norway turned to Finland. "Where's Sve?"

"Oh, he had some business to attend to. Won't be back until this evening." Finland replied without looking at him. Norway stared up at the ceiling. "And now that reminds me, where the hell is that stupid Dane? Gone drinking again or has he gone for some _important political business?_"

Finand actually laughed at this. "Probably."

Iceland came running into the room at that very moment. "Sealand hasn't seen him either. I'm really starting to worry."

"Well," Finland said thoughtfully. "When was the last time you saw Mr. Puffin?" Iceland looked up at him. "He was here just this morning but I haven't seen him since after breakfast." He sighed. "Where could that stupid animal be…?"

"Don't worry." Norway patted Iceland on the shoulder in a way that he hoped was comforting for the younger nation but only came off as painful for the Icelandic. "You'll find him. Now come on and help me decorate the place."

Iceland sighed, "Fine." Though he still looked worried.

By the time evening rolled in, the whole house was clean, spotless and practically shining with numerous multicolored lights, golden-green Christmas wreaths, holly and mistletoe hung around every corner ("You're just hoping for a chance with Sve, aren't you?" Norway had said to Finland with the hint of a smug smirk and to which Finland, blushing madly, snapped "Shut up!") and a bright, gleaming Christmas tree atop which sat a gold eight-pointed star that Norway had been shining to polished perfection since days before. Not to mention the scrumptious, mouth-watering, lip-smacking Christmas dinner that Finland had spent the whole day cooking up.

All in all, the Nordics were ready to celebrate Christmas on a high note (And hopefully the decorations would last until New Years.)

There was only one problem.

"Where the heck are they?!" Finland said impatiently, stamping his foot on the floor as he paced the living room, referring to Denmark and Sweden.

"Forget about them." Iceland grumbled. "Where the hell is Mr. Puffin?" He sat on the couch with Norway, arms crossed over his chest and looking thoroughly upset.

Norway sighed. "Oh will you guys relax? It's Christmas, for somebody's sake."

Finland turned on him, rage and frustration clear on his face. Norway had only time to think of a quick _Uh-oh, _before Finland was right up at his face and saying in dangerously soft tones, "Don't you freaking dare tell me to relax. Don't _ever _tell me to relax! Because I will certainly _not _relax until those two get their stupid, tardy behinds in here right now! _Then _I'll relax! " He drew back, taking a long deep breath, before continuing to pace the room, muttering curses to both Denmark and Sweden under his breath. Norway was sure that he heard him mutter "…Unforgivable." Taught him never to mess with Finland and his dates and times ever.

Time moved sluggishly and because Finland would yell shrilly at them that they weren't going to start eating without Sweden, Norway and Iceland were reduced to waiting around for the two of them to show up. Norway didn't so much as mind all this. He had nothing better to do anyway. Whereas Iceland was constantly complaining about how long they were taking and quite often grumbling about Mr. Puffin as well.

Before long, it was a quarter to midnight and all three of them were in a thoroughly bad, short-tempered mood. It didn't help that Sealand was constantly at their heels, whining about being hungry and wanting to open his presents.

"Aaaarghgh!" Finland cried out frustrated. "That's it! Come on! We're starting without them!" After which he stomped over to the dining table where a few of the dishes he had prepared were starting to go cold, muttering "A good dinner gone to waste…Oh good grief!"

Iceland sighed in relief. "Finally! And it took him hours to decide!"

However, just as he and Norway were about to get up and join Finland at the table, Norway heard something from the corner of the room.

"Ice, wait." He said, placing a hand on Iceland's arm, stopping him from getting up. Iceland huffed impatiently. "Oh what now?"

Norway placed a finger to his lips. "Ssshhh!" He hissed at him sharply and Iceland (grumpily) did as was told. However, soon he heard it too.

A sort of loud, scuffling noise coming from a corner of the room. Norway and Iceland looked at each other before quietly walking toward the source of the sound which seemed to be coming from the fireplace.

"What are you two on about?" Finland said huffily, walking over to them with arms across his chest.

"Ssshhh, listen." Norway pulled Finland down to crouch in front of the fireplace with them. Finland frowned and looked around. "I don't get it. What are we supposed to be…?" His voice trailed off.

Because right at that moment, the scuffling sound came again, only much louder and accompanied by some ash coming from the chimney. Finland's eyes widened and he looked at both Norway and Iceland. The brothers placed their fingers to their lips to indicate silence. Then all three of them stared at the fireplace, anticipating and wondering about whatever was making the sound.

And very soon, their answer came.

The scuffling came again, much, much louder than before, and with the ash, which came in generous amounts now, were hushed voices.

Very familiar and very distinguishable voices.

"How much farther down? Can you tell?"

"Ah c'n't s' much as see w'th mah gl'sses f'll o' ash n'w, c'n ah?"

"Okay sorry, just asking. Because I think we may have come across a little snag."

"Wh't is 't?"

"The sack won't fit."

"….Ah t'ld y' we sh'ldn't h've f'lled it t' the br'm."

"Aw come on, if we're gonna do this right, at least make sure we look the part. And that means the props too!"

And quite to Norway's surprise, he was actually laughing, only quietly. Finland was trying hard to suppress giggles and even Iceland was chuckling.

"Why d'd ah ev'n 'gree t' th's in th' f'rst pl'ce?"

"Because it's freakin' Christmas, dude! Come on, we've gotta spread the holiday cheer!"

"D'n't see h'w w're d'ing th't wh'le we're up h'ere."

"Hang on, I think I got it….Yeah, finally! All right, now, go down _slowly. _We don't want them to see us right away.

Norway face-palmed and chuckled. Finland's suppressed giggles were becoming suppressed laughter and Iceland was already turning red in the face with the laughter he was trying to cover up.

"Ah b't th'y've alr'dy h'rd us."

"What? No way! We're like freaking ninjas here! Smooth and stealthy! You just wait till you see the looks on their faces when they-AAAAHHHHH!"

There was a loud _whoosh, _and suddenly, two ash-covered figures rolled into the fireplace, one on top of the over.

There was a lot of coughing and spluttering as Norway, Iceland and Finland moved away from the fireplace. After a while, the large cloud of dark ash subsided and the two figures could be seen clearly now. Or at least, as clear as could be possible at the moment.

The one on top had messy, slick bright blond hair covered in ash, two huge blue orbs as eyes and appeared to be wearing a Santa costume (complete with a sack slung over his shoulder) also covered in dark ash. The one beneath him, who was lying on his stomach at the bottom of the fireplace, had a crop of light blond hair and a pair of ash-covered glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, which apparently had a large bright red ball attached to it, and he was wearing a costume that looked similar to that of a deer, complete with antlers on his head.

There was silence for a moment as they all stared at each other. Then Denmark chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, and said, "Well, at least the fireplace wasn't lit."

And then they couldn't contain their laughter any longer. All three of them, Norway, Iceland and Finland, burst out laughing and even Sealand, who had been eagerly awaiting the announcement for the start of dinner, joined in though only half-heartedly.

Right at that moment, there was a rather irritable cough from up the chimney, then a thoroughly disgruntled Mr. Puffin came flying down and landed on top of Iceland's head, where it ruffled its ash-covered feathers crossly and refused to respond to any of its owner's coaxing.

"So this is where you two have been!" Finland laughed as he helped Sweden up from the fireplace. The tall, stoic nation was actually blushing as he brushed some of the ash off his costume. " 't w's Denm'rk's 'dea."

Denmark laughed good-naturedly as he pulled off his Santa hat. "Well, that's just me being the genius I am." He received a good punch on the head from Norway who said, "Idiot, you made us worry."

Denmark rubbed the back of his head where Norway had hit him and he laughed. But afterwards, he smirked smugly at Norway. "So you admit that you were worried about me, Norge?"

Norway flushed then glared at him, though a pinkish tint was coming over his face. "I-I didn't meant it that way. I only meant it generally. Like, you know, how a friend or a family member would worry, that sort of thing."

Denmark chuckled, "Yeah, sure. Hey, I see food! Let's get the chow on!" Just as Denmark was making his way towards the dining table, Finland grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. "Not until you're all cleaned up and out of those costumes." He said sternly.

Before long, both Sweden and Denmark were back in their usual clothes and all 5 Nordics (plus Sealand) were gathered around the table, digging in to the delicious Christmas dinner.

"Th's 's r'lly good, F'n." Sweden said. Finland blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Th-Thanks, Sve."

"J'st wh't ah w'ld exp'ct fr'm mah w'fe." Sweden added, reaching over the table for more.

At this, Finland's face turned as red as a beet and throughout the whole dinner, he was grinning madly without any reason and his face was as hot as an overheated television.

Later, when all the dishes were cleared away and every last scrap of food gone, all five settled down in front of the lit fireplace and opened their presents. After the usual initial surprise and exchanging of thanks, they all enjoyed a cup of hot cocoa, or in some people's case, a cup of hot coffee. After exchanging a few greetings, they all soon drifted off to their own business. Iceland was the first to go to bed, declaring that everything that had happened that day had tired him out and greeting everyone a half-hearted "Merry Christmas" before going up. Despite his stubbornness and refusal, Finland finally managed to tuck Sealand in bed, after which he and Sweden retired to their room, trailing smug smirks after them.

And very soon, Denmark and Norway were alone in the room with the crackling fire.

Of course, the both of them had made sure to sit as far away from each other as possible and both were trying to avoid conversation as much as possible. But before long, Norway couldn't hold it.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He said, staring into the yellow-orange flames.

Denmark blinked at him. "It was me what?"

Norway glared at him. "Don't play dumb. You're the one who's been sending all those gifts for me, aren't you?"

Denmark's eyes widened in recognition and he shook his head. "No, it wasn't me." Norway scowled, "Yes, it's you. I know it's you."

"No really, it wasn't me." Denmark said, raising his hands in surrender. Norway frowned, "Who was it then?"

Denmark leaned forward and with that playful, mischievous glint in his eye, he said in a soft tone, "Santa Claus."

Norway punched his arm. "Shut up. I know it's you."

Denmark laughed as he rubbed the spot where Norway had hit him. "Okay yeah, it was me. When did you find out?"

"From the very start." Norway reached behind him and took out a box. Opening it, he showed the Dane the dagger. "I want to know," he said in a serious tone that clearly meant business. "how you managed to find this."

Denmark sighed, staring into the fire. "Well…remember when you lost it and you had me looking everywhere for it? Well, back then, I couldn't find it and I was really sorry. But after winter and during spring, I passed that way again and, well, I found it." He shrugged. "I don't know how or why, but somehow, I was just wandering around collecting firewood and bam! There it was, right in front of my eyes." He grinned at Norway. "Pretty weird huh?"

Norway narrowed his eyes at the Dane before sighing and shaking his head. "And you've kept it with you all along? You couldn't have gone and given it to me?"

"Yeah, well…That's the hard part to explain." Denmark chuckled. He paused before continuing, "Normally I would have told you that I had kept it somewhere safe and had forgotten about it overtime so I couldn't give it to you then. But, well, if you really want the truth…" He turned away from him, flushing. "Well, the truth is…I couldn't give it to you."

"Why?" Norway asked coldly.

Denmark shook his head, suddenly looking serious. "I just…couldn't…" He turned to Norway, his face flushed, looking embarrassed. "Because…well, Norge…I…" He sighed. "I don't know how to say this. I guess…the reason why I sent you all those gifts and no one else is, well…Oh god, I really don't know…"

"Just spit it out." Norway snapped impatiently. Denmark chuckled mirthlessly. "Easy for you to say."

"All right, just tell me why you couldn't give me the dagger." Norway crossed his arms over his chest and looked expectantly at Denmark.

The Dane glanced up at him then sighed. "Well…because I know that dagger was precious to you and stuff. Well, if you want the truth…having it with me was like having a piece of you with me all the time, you know?" He blushed as he realized the words he had just said and he shook his head. "Norge, I-"

"That was corny." Norway said bluntly. Denmark stared at him, then he chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

Norway chuckled then scooted closer to the Dane until they were practically shoulder to shoulder. "You don't have to say anything anymore. I know what it is you were going to tell me."

Denmark blushed as he stared down at him. Then he looked away, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Y-You do?"

Norway chuckled again. "Yes, I do. And don't worry, I understand."

"D-Do you?" Denmark said sheepishly, trying hard not to meet Norway's stare but failing.

"Yes, I do."

"And, um…do you, like…you know?" Denmark gestured with his hands, looking at Norway hopefully.

Norway sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Den, would I do this if I didn't?"

And before any of them knew it, Norway leaned forward and kissed him.

"There." Norway said, pulling back about 5 seconds later, his face tinted pinkish. "Was that enough?"

Denmark laughed, his face flushed. "More than enough." He smiled at Norway. "Merry Christmas, Norge."

And before Norway knew it, he was smiling back and saying, "Merry Christmas, Den."

Then they both leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

**(God, I just felt embarrassed writing the last parts!)**

**Ahem. Anyways! This is one of a series of 4 Christmas fics that I am writing for 4 of my good friends as a substitute for a real and tangible Christmas gift. (Or basically just a way of saying that you're broke and can't buy them anything for Christmas)**

**This fic is for my dear friend, gefarhlicherose! I really hope you like this, though to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure about the flow of it.**

**Though I have to say, I am quite satisfied with how this turned out, not like the other fics. (Believe me, you don't even know how unhappy I am about the KaiSen fic.)**

**So, Merry (late) Christmas and happy new year!**

**Goodbye and out!**


End file.
